Ren vs Yopo
About *Click here for the soundtrack... **Yoponot starts his part off right after 13 seconds into the song. **This was originally made on BTFF Chat, and was revised by Ren. **Enjoy! :D Rap Yopo Oh Testios, hey Ren me chap, we need a battle of rap, here on BTFF Chat, Who versus who? Just me and you, I'll begin first, and then you'll pass, I'm the Yopofool, you're a game hack, you never change your icon, you're stuck in the past, Now listen here, let me show you, how many ways, I can kick your ass! I can't lie, your a great friend, but I really, have to be honest, Stop talkin, you're annoying, you always quit projects, so get lost man! Have you forgotten, about Comedi-Ren already, you haven't posted a comic in days, Why don't you go ahead, show me, something a computer mouse, can't make! Ren Yoponot, you juggle thoughts, but they never really happen, You think you can be president but you look like the toilet I just crapped in, Speaking of shit, I'm looking right at it, I dominate, Planet Chaturn, Don't even sweat it, I've had it, I feel like I've already won, this rap battle! What you call crap, is a gift to me, like I said before, you seem like shit to me, Every word pings me, put R E N in everything, and I say those words, literally, You're plain hypocrisy, you're awesome? Please! You're so egoistic, you invented Yopology, Not even my friend Sci, sitting in the background, is that egoistic, so just don't talk to me, Yopo Come on, Testios? Fuck Testidrones, you can always simply, just go home, Because when I rap so hard, and it's your turn, you come to be, a no show! My name's a trademark, yours is so dull, I'm gonna keep feeding you insults, until your full, You may be great artist, but your the best one? Oh come on, that's delusional! My ego keeps me alive, and it makes you jealous, man I just won't mention, you're also full of crap, Go ahead, you can re-watch this rap, wanna see me win again, victory lap! Ren Instant replay you ask? Again I'll whoop your ass, and I'm good at that, I'm Ren X Junior King of rap! Sci Oh shutup Ren! See how the music changed? That proves I'm better than you and Nick, I'm the king of soundtracks! Ren missed something, and Yopo you did too, look into BTFF's history, and you'll have found that, Truth simply says, you both suck, don't put the R E N in New Years, this is the year of Sci! This battle won't repeat, Yopo you two won't see each other again, so say goodbye, your both gonna die! What plajarism, Ren your name is lie, I'm the real king, so bow down to your knees, Don't run Yopo, you're a slow poke, can't run to your car, oh wait that's right I took the keys, If you took BTFF, changed it to the Marvel Universe, I'd be the Red Skull, of Hydra, Yopo your not a president, and Ren your not a king, I rule BTFF, HAIL SCI-DRA! Toon Dont get me started, Ren X Jr. King, you're just talking smack, but you don't mean a thing! A few words for you, Yopo here they are! Not going to like it, take your keys back from Sci, and get back in the car! Sci just stop it, take your pride away, because you just can't handle, what I'm about to say, All the three of you, are too egoistic, so here it comes, IM THE BATMAN. I hope you're ready for the finale, cause here comes the finishing punch, you gonna quit now, or am I gonna have this for lunch, If you didn't hear me once, I'll say it again, I hope you're prepared for what comes next, you hearing this Ren? I'm not just Batman, I'm more than meets the eye, I'm what they call a silent guardian, cause I send my victims sky high, You can call me a watchful protector, that also suits me, but there's a name that goes above all, one that all can see! *DARK KNIGHT* Sif I am Sif Hunderson, master of battle raps... Now sitting right here, trying to fill all your gaps... Sci interrupts first? Ha, what a joke. I've heard better raps, when Blackbolt spoke. And you, Ren, you're funny, but don't get me started. Everyone knows you've ripped off ERB and uncharted. The way I interrupt, is slow, yet sriking, If you go back home and start crying, tell them you were sent by Ze'Viking. Yopo "Oh, my name's Sif, and I talk super slow" Just shut your face, your a disgrace, your A VIKING, stop the ego, Sif This isn't my ego, this is verbal violence, I'll rap so hard, I make chat go silent. Toon Both of you be quiet, shut up about silence, I'm not threatened, by your PG Violence, I'm Rated-R, I kick haters far, so guess what? THE DARK KNIGHT RISES. Sci Toon Sif's right, you're all PG-13, I'm going to censor for ya'll, so oh f*** it! This rap battle is over, I'm gonna drop the mic, then leave the room, so suck it! Ren No this rap battle isn't over, so all of you stop interupting, This rap battles was originally, Yopo versus me. So if you excuse me, I've got two things, First I'm the true king, so let me say some thing! Every time you guys rap, youn gotta mention me, Toon fuck you, Sci it's you to blame, Sif those insults, you throw at me, come back..........like a boomerang http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3b/WinkNewEmote.png Yoponot listen, it's back to us two, I've won this rap battle, so you better get set, Take these three, Powerpuff girls back to townsville, because Professor, I just dropped the Chemical Ren X! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! Poll Who won? Yopo Ren Sci Toon Sif